


Человек, у которого украли тень

by midnight__shadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkness, Desert, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight__shadow/pseuds/midnight__shadow
Summary: История о человеке, у которого украли тень.
Kudos: 1





	Человек, у которого украли тень

Поначалу Сенджей решил, что все в порядке. Он поднялся, потирая ушибленную голову, отряхнул песок с одежды и посмотрел себе под ноги. Так он обнаружил, что у него больше нет тени.

«Лучше бы они убили меня!» — в испуге подумал Сенджей.

— Вы в порядке?

Он резко обернулся и сквозь темноту, все еще застилающую глаза, увидел обеспокоенное лицо ребенка. Тот собирал картофель с припыленных песком каменных плит, должно быть, рассчитывая на монету в знак благодарности. Сенджей глянул на пустой мешок и рассыпанные овощи.

— Мне нечем тебе заплатить, — предупредил он. — Так что…

Парень с сомнением взглянул на него. Вдруг отрешенное недоверие на лице сменилась чистым ужасом, наполнившим широко раскрытые глаза. Мешок выскользнул из его рук. Картофелины глухо ударились о камни и вновь покатились по земле.

— Я тебя не трону! — пообещал Сенджей.

Но мальчик попятился и тут же бросился наутек по переулку. Его тень опасливо жалась к ботинкам под ярким солнцем, спеша вслед за убегающим хозяином. Сенджей посмотрел себе под ноги, сцепив зубы от нового приступа головной боли, и увидел там лишь красную землю в стыках камней.

Боясь привлечь к себе внимание, он принялся торопливо собирать картофель и изогнутые корни скорцонеры, из которых мать собиралась приготовить рагу. Сенджей не переставал оглядываться, готовый сорваться со всех ног, если кто-то выйдет к нему из-за поворота. Но переулок оставался пустынным. Собрав все, он закинул мешок на плечи и поспешил домой.

Бежал он, прижимаясь к каменным лачугам. Если кто-то из редких прохожих и замечал, что с ним что-то не так, Сенджей делал все, лишь бы оказаться в двух кварталах впереди, когда они опомнятся и захотят поднять тревогу.

Наконец он вышел на более людную улицу. Та вела прямо к дому сквозь рынок, где никогда не смолкали голоса зазывал, продающих ткани, дешевую посуду и мелкую мебель. Люди бегло рассматривали торопящегося человека, но в толпе теней его ущербность не бросалась в глаза.

— У него нет тени! — крикнул кто-то.

Незаметные до того в толпе двое стражников вышли вперед. Люди обернулись на голос и увидели, куда показывает торговец разрисованными скарабеями. Одновременно все, кто стоял рядом, отпрянули от старика, оставляя того зажатым между вооруженными охранниками. Сенджея с его мешком взяла в тиски толпа метнувшихся в сторону от бедняги. Под палящим солнцем из миллиардов и миллиардов светодиодов старик остался в одиночестве. Даже без тени, которая могла бы его поддержать.

— Пожалуйста, не надо! — взмолился он, падая на колени, когда двое стражников с винтовками наперевес подошли к нему.

— Поднимайся, — велел один, вскидывая оружие.

— Нет, не нужно, — попросил старик еще раз и подставил лицо солнцу, заклиная богов, чью благосклонность он утратил.

Брезгуя прикасаться к нему, второй стражник подтолкнул его под руку дулом винтовки. Старый человек, лишенный своей старой тени, смиренно встал на ноги. Его сутулая фигура, спрятанная под слоями одежды, и загнанный взгляд не выдавали в нем и намека на личность, которой он когда-то был. Говорят, без тени ты теряешь весь человеческий облик. Но почему тогда Сенджей не чувствовал себя иначе?

— Я уйду в пустыню, — забормотал старик сквозь густую бороду, скрывающую лицо. — Я покину город.

Сенджей тоже слышал эти истории. О бедуинах, которые ненавидели свои тени так неистово, что те просачивались сквозь песок в глубину земли. Об их сумрачных храмах, где в углах затаилось безумие. О прошлых мирах, которые предсказывали им конец света. Но уйти в пустошь означало почти наверняка погибнуть без воды и пищи на невыносимой жаре. Там ведь нет температурных регуляторов. Изгнаннику оставалась лишь слабая надежда на то, что то кочевников он встретит раньше, чем свою смерть.

— Пошевеливайся, — ответил безразлично стражник и вновь подтолкнул старика.

Перед ними расступались люди, давая дорогу. Когда они ушли, Сенджей сделал глубокий вдох, отозвавшийся сухим шорохом в его заполненных пылью легких. Ловя ртом воздух, он стал протискиваться дальше.

— Смотри, куда идешь, — возмутился человек, поправляя большой цветастый тюрбан. — Тебе что, тьма ударила в глаза?

Взгляд мужчины скользнул по нему, и Сенджей понял — через мгновение он заметит. Этот человек закричит, и все вновь расступятся, призывая вооруженных охранников рынка разобраться с ним. Его отведут в тюрьму и скорее всего пошлют на арену. Там, под вопли зрителей, под палящим солнцем, вооруженные ножами или голыми руками, десять таких же обворованных, как он, будут драться за одну жалкую тень. Они будут рвать друг друга зубами, забивать противников ногами, калечить и убивать, лишь бы остаться тем, кто возьмет себе приз. И, если им повезет, сама богиня Амиал придет посмотреть на шоу, оставив на время свои бесконечные молитвы в храме Первого Фотона, и благословит победителя.

— Сами смотрите! — крикнул Сенджей и толкнул его плечом.

Человек отступил, восстанавливая равновесие. Его тень, без головного убора, должно быть похищенная, беспокойно метнулась. Пользуясь замешательством, Сенджей юркнул в толпу.

— Этот щенок ударил меня! — возмутился где-то позади мужчина в тюрбане, но его голос заглушили сотни других торгующих и торгующихся.

Со всей скоростью, на какую он был способен, Сенджей добежал до дома и по наружной лестнице поднялся на третий этаж. Его тень не мчалась вслед за ним, но ее отсутствие терялось в тенях лестничных пролетов.

— Сенджей, сынок, овощи были? — крикнула мать, когда он открыл двери.

— Да, мам. Я все купил.

В тесном помещении пахло готовящимся супом, которым она обещала накормить Сенджея, когда тот вернется. Мать вышла из кухни и улыбнулась. Безжалостный свет никогда не гаснущих ламп разукрасил ее лицо узором теней.

— О, спасибо, — сказала она и обмерла, поднеся руки к губам.

Ее смуглое лицо побледнело. Давно въевшийся загар вдруг стал маской на обескровленной коже.

— Светлый Минкар! — ужаснулась она, отступая. — Ради Амиал скажи, где твоя тень?

— Меня обокрали по пути, — ответил Сенджей, со страхом глядя на нее, и протянул ей мешок с овощами. — Вот, возьми.

Женщина протянула руку, но тут же отдернула.

— Поставь на пол. Я потом заберу.

— Но, мам, — взмолился Сенджей и сделал шаг ей навстречу.

— Стой, где стоишь! — велела она. — Я сейчас вернусь.

Она виновато опустила взгляд и ушла в комнату Сенджея. Тот поставил мешок с картошкой на пол, устало потирая глаза. Горло сдавило, едва позволяя горячему воздуху пробираться в легкие. Впервые с тех пор, как умер отец, ему хотелось заплакать. Они жили одни с матерью. Заботились друг о друге и приглядывали друг за другом. Но теперь она отвернулась от него, словно он сам был виноват в том, что случилось.

Вскоре мать вышла, держа в руках рюкзак. Она шагнула вперед, бросила его перед Сенджеем и отступила. Полки на стене покачнулись, когда она уперлась в них спиной.

— Я собрала твои вещи. И здесь половина всех наших денег, — сказала она. — Положила тебе две фляги воды и немного вяленого мяса. Я бы дала больше, но в кладовке почти ничего не осталось.

Он поднял рюкзак и вынул оттуда кошелек. Отсчитав треть, Сенджей по привычке протянул матери деньги. Та дернулась, но тут же вернулась на место. Она словно изо всех сил боролась с естественным отвращением, которые вызывал человек без тени. Не желая ее мучить, Сенджей оставил монеты у входа, добавил к ним свой ключ от дома и развернулся к двери.

— Будь осторожен, — сказала она.

— Ты тоже, мама, — прошептал он.

Подбородок задрожал, но Сенджей заставил себя не поддаваться эмоциям. Вот так просто это — конец. Он никогда больше сюда не вернется, никогда не увидит ни мать, ни приятелей со смены, ни ту девушку, которая разносит еду в шахте, где Сенджей работал. Вся его жизнь исчезла с уходом тени. Словно он стал мертвецом, не испытав при этом самой смерти.

Сенджей вышел за дверь и услышал, как в замке проворачивается ключ. Постояв там немного, он стал спускаться по ступенькам. Его ждал сложный путь. И он даже не мог выбрать, какому Богу помолиться, чтобы тот в последний раз смилостивился над ним и послал безопасную дорогу.

Город, поглотивший его вновь, не затихал. Вечное солнце находилось в самой яркой фазе, с которой едва справлялись регуляторы, и отбрасывало на мостовую глубокие черные тени с жесткими краями. Стараясь держаться толпы, Сенджей шагал по ним. Можно купить тень на черном рынке, подумал он. И до самой смерти остаться должником торговца, порицаемого законом и всеми святыми. Пожалуй, такая жизнь даже хуже, чем жизнь без тени. Тогда, может, попытаться кого-то обокрасть? Но Сенджей сомневался, что у него получится. Вырвать чью-то тень из цепкой хватки, изменить ее суть и изуродовать истинное лицо, перекраивая под себя. Он мог научиться ходить над чужой тенью, но ему ни за что бы не удалось стать с ней единым целым.

Сердце сжалось, когда он вдруг подумал о том незнакомце, который теперь носит его тень. Удалось ли ему подчинить ее, или она билась до последнего, желая вернуться к своему истинному владельцу? До конца его жизни сообщая всем, что она краденая и ее новый хозяин преступник.

Размышляя об этом, Сенджей перебежками добрался до вокзала. Там он нашел расписание и зашагал по просторному залу, кишащему людьми, минуя кассы, где его все равно не стали бы обслуживать.

Пройдя сквозь ярко освещенное здание, Сенджей выбрался к платформам и увидел монорельсовый поезд, ослепительно блестящий в свете солнца. В детстве они с друзьями часто приходили сюда посмотреть, как тот скрывается в пустыне и отправляется в другие города. Как и все, Сенджей наблюдал за людьми и мечтал, что однажды уедет в столицу и вернется оттуда с деньгами и славой.

Иногда на Сенджея оглядывались, замечая его драную одежду, порыжевшую от многократной стирки. Другие смотрели на коротко стриженные по требованию шахты волосы. Наверное, думали, что он очередной нищий, который пришел поглазеть на людей, способных позволить себе билет. Некоторые, Сенджей был уверен, замечали, что у него нет тени, но снисходительно позволяли ему идти дальше. Никто тут не желал марать об него руки.

Спеша покинуть оживленные части платформы, Сенджей дошел до последнего вагона. Здесь уже было пустынно. Перед ним показался кричащий опасностью знак с надписью, сообщающей что-то про тени, что Сенджей не мог толком разобрать. Грамоту он так и не освоил, хотя всегда этого хотел.

Вагон, к которому Сенджей направлялся, некогда был создан главным техническим менеджером Минкаром. Его проект не нравился никому, но люди не решались перечить полумашине-полубогу из углового офиса в Храме Мнимого Затмения. Говорят, за этот мир он заплатил собственной рукой. И с тех пор его кровь текла в каждой частице воды, которую они пили, которой умывались и которой поливали растения в своих теплицах.

Оказавшись вдали от суеты города за невидимой чертой, что начиналась у знака, Сенджей заметил проводника. Тот стоял у вагона, вооруженный. Он настороженно посмотрел на Сенджея, но винтовку не поднял. Тень презрительно расстелилась у его ног, даже не дернувшись при виде пассажира.

— Один билет, пожалуйста, — попросил Сенджей.

Проводник молча указал на коробку, которая была закреплена на шесте рядом со знаком. Сенджей раскрыл ее и увидел внутри несколько блестящих медяков. Их без опаски оставляли здесь. Никто не готов был запятнать свою тень за несчастную пригоршню проклятых монет.

— Двадцатка, — сказал проводник.

Сенджей отсчитал почти все, что у него осталось, и высыпал монеты в коробок. Они звонко ударились о металлические стенки, тем самым скрепляя его последнюю сделку в этом мире.

— Проходи, — проводник кивнул в сторону двери.

Под пристальным взглядом служащего Сенджей послушно вошел внутрь.

Вагон был заполнен лишь полутьмой. По бокам у окон растянулись никем не занятые лавочки. Дверь за Сенджеем, который зачарованно смотрел на сумрак, не веря своим глазам, резко захлопнулась, и он остался один в серой мгле.

Его кожа покрылась ознобом от прохлады вагона и суеверного ужаса. Никогда еще он не бывал в помещении, куда не проникал свет, сопровождавший его всю жизнь. Он даже не знал, что это возможно, тем более создание таких мест запрещалось законом. На мгновение в нем поднялась такая паника, что он едва не кинулся к двери с просьбой отвести его на арену. Тогда у него появился бы шанс. По крайней мере, он бы умер, сражаясь за него.

Но страх постепенно отступал. Сенджей прошелся между сиденьями и прислонился к стенке, которая примыкала к другому вагону. Там, наверное, было пусто. Никто не желал ехать рядом с пристанищем изгнанников, словно их невзгоды могли навлечь дурную удачу на других пассажиров даже сквозь запертые двери.

Сенджей бросил рюкзак на скамью и сел рядом, повернувшись к окну. Сквозь тонированные стекла проглядывал знакомый пейзаж. Он видел поезд, груженый каделитом, который они добывали, раздумывая о том, была ли там его доля. Сенджей посмотрел на свои руки. В темноте он еле различал глубокие трещины на коже, которые появились еще в первый год работы на шахте и каждый день забивались все новой блестящей пылью. Одно время он пытался вымыть руки до белизны, но быстро бросил это дело. Даже его и без того смуглое лицо и темные глаза вобрали в себя каделитовую пыль, осевшую на ресницах.

Но это было уже в прошлом.

Поезд двинулся. И Сенджей с замиранием сердца прошептал слова прощания с городом и единственной жизнью, которую знал.

Вскоре длинный состав проехал мимо его родных трущоб и выехал на окраину к уродливым гигантам заводов. Они никогда не останавливались, перерабатывая все новое и новое сырье, добываемое из все более глубоких недр, грозя оставить от планеты лишь пустую скорлупу. Там, набрав скорость, поезд молнией пролетел через городские окрестности и влился в пустыню.

Безликая и нежилая та тянулась от одного города к другому, занося их песком. Где-то между ее дюн скитались бедуины — изгнанники, роющие колодцы и пещеры в надежде добыть воду из высушенной земли. Отыскать источники, не зараженные кровью Минкара. Где-то на пути к ним умирали отчаявшиеся, которые сбежали от стражи, но не могли позволить себе билет или боялись отправиться в неизвестность.

Дважды поезд останавливался в городах. Они оказались такими же безликими и копошащимися, как и родной дом Сенджея. Дверь в его вагон не открывалась. Ни один новый несчастный не присоединился к нему.

Поезд продолжал свой бесконечный путь. Постепенно из сети переплетенных рельсов остался лишь один. Дорожные знаки, по которым Сенджей пытался прикинуть пройденное расстояние, пропали, лишая его ощущения времени. Он пытался спать и во всех снах видел, как его душа покидает тело и летит над бескрайней пустыней, поднимаясь все выше и выше, пока жара не становится такой невыносимой, что ее призрачная материя вспыхивает черным огнем.

Но, когда он просыпался, ничего не менялось. Он мог ехать часы, целые рабочие циклы, экономя еду и воду, улетая и сгорая вновь, прежде чем кое-что произошло.

Однажды Сенджей повернулся к окну и заметил, что затемненное стекло стало пропускать еще меньше света. Он придвинулся к нему и присмотрелся. Казалось, само небо теперь было темнее и ниже.

Сердце забилось быстрее, принимая в себя новый страх. Темнота наступала с каждой минутой, и даже тени редких трав, росших у колеи, стали бледнее, а затем и вовсе исчезли. Он попал в сумеречный край, которым пугали непослушных детей в детстве.

Вскоре Сенджей с трудом различал линию горизонта, пока та совсем не утонула во мраке. Он схватился за свой рюкзак, прижал к лицу и вдохнул запах высушенной на солнце ткани, на мгновение вернувший ему яркие вспышки света и голоса друзей. Но тьма надвигалась и вскоре забрала с собой последний осколок его дома.

Сенджею показалось, что прошли сотни циклов, прежде чем поезд остановился посреди пустоты. Двери раскрылись. За ними в свете, проникающем из окон других вагонов, Сенджей видел бетонный перрон, уходящий в никуда. На дрожащих от ужаса ногах он поднялся. Надев на плечи рюкзак, Сенджей стал пробираться к выходу. Осторожно он сошел с поезда и осмотрелся. В непроглядной всеобъемлющей тьме не было ни единой крупицы света, кроме далеких отблесков из наглухо запертых вагонов.

Вдруг, так же неожиданно, как и в прошлый раз, дверь за ним закрылась. Сенджей подскочил на месте. В следующее мгновение поезд тронулся, сквозь сумерки возвращаясь к теплу и людям.

Сенджей стоял, глядя ему вслед, пока даже иллюзия угасающего света, которую он воображал, не растворилась во тьме. Развернувшись кругом, он направился вперед по платформе.

Каждый шаг давался все тяжелее. Темнота была абсолютной. Он не знал, сколько еще выдержит, прежде чем сойти с ума. Сенджей лишь надеялся, что это случится раньше, чем он умрет от жажды и голода. И он будет совершенно безумен, когда безликие демоны Мнимого Затмения, которые не погнушаются подойти к человеку без тени, найдут его и вопьются в лишенную духа плоть.

Вдруг он шагнул вперед и его нога не нашла под собой опоры. Сенджей свалился с платформы, больно ударяясь коленями о землю. Рюкзак подпрыгнул и хлопнул его сверху по спине. Спокойно Сенджей встал на ноги и, пошарив руками по сторонам, наткнулся на рельс. По привычке отряхнув одежду, он двинулся дальше, используя новый ориентир. Сомнения в том, что стоит продолжать путь одолевали его, но Сенджей понимал, что остановится, лишь когда зайдет в тупик или свалится без сил.

Время от времени он находил чьи-то кости. Он не сразу догадался, что это именно скелеты. Форма некоторых казалась настолько необычной, что он боялся даже представить, как эти существа выглядели бы при свете. Слишком большие, слишком изогнутые, слишком изломанные. Только с третьей попытки он нащупал обычный череп и узнал человеческие зубы. На нескольких мертвецах, когда-то бывших людьми, сохранились волосы и одежда. Сенджей старался избегать их, но осколки интереса, оставшиеся в нем, заставляли его вновь возвращаться к изучению мумий. На одной из таких Сенджей обнаружил металлическую подвеску и сдернул ее с шеи мертвеца. Пока он изучал плоскую круглую поверхность огрубевшими пальцами, в нем вспыхнула робкая надежда увидеть, что на ней изображено своими собственными глазами. Поддавшись ей, он спрятал подвеску в карман.

Но все же ничего не происходило. Сенджей продолжал идти, следуя за рельсом. Он плелся по земле, чувствуя как последние остатки страха уступают место усталости. Время, потерянное в стране сумеречных теней, больше не могло вести его, как и чувство направления, утраченное во тьме. Он потерял все. Оставались только мертвецы и этот монорельс.

И внезапно тот оборвался.

Сенджей опустился на землю и уперся спиной в каменный блок, которым оканчивался путь, что привел его в никуда. Он закрыл глаза руками и принялся медленно покачиваться взад-вперед. В груди зарождались всхлипы, сотрясающие все тело. Он бы плакал, если бы мог, но, казалось, все в нем давно иссохлось, кровь загустела и даже внутренности превратились в труху, как у других давно погибших в этом черном безжалостном месте.

Вдруг, повинуясь странному импульсу, Сенджей вскочил. Он протянул руку вперед и почувствовал, как та коснулась гладкой прохладной стены. Сенджей пошарил по ней. Вздох облегчения сорвался с губ, когда пальцы натолкнулись на дверную ручку. Он повернул ее и толкнул дверь от себя. Та открылась, запуская в его темницу яркий свет и свежий холодный воздух.

Сенджей прикрыл глаза руками и сделал шаг наружу. Немного поморгав, он осмелился выглянуть из-за ладоней.

Вокруг было темно и тихо. Только не совсем так темно, как он привык. Сенджей видел тени зданий, растянувшиеся по обе стороны от него, и безлюдные улицы. Ему стало не по себе, но вдруг он осознал, что не понимает почему. Сенджей обернулся в надежде найти там тьму, из которой пришел, но увидел лишь уходящую вдаль дорогу между нависающими над ней молчаливыми домами.

Он поднял голову, и ему в глаза ударил яркий свет луны, которую он поначалу принял за светодиод. Вокруг нее в черноте блестели звезды. Конечно, Сенджей не знал, что такое спутники. И что такое небо. И что такое звезды. Но он пытался вспомнить, что такое свет, отбрасывающий тени на красную землю и заполняющий все пространство над головой. Только почему-то не смог. Он забывал. Как он забывал? Что именно? С нарастающим ужасом Сенджей осознал, что воспоминания о прошлой жизни вылетели у него из головы. Осталось лишь ощущение, призрачное и едва уловимое, словно они когда-то у него были.

Краем глаза заметив движение, он повернулся. Но увидел там свое собственное отражение в стекле пустой витрины. Сенджей подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть себя, но лицо терялось за пылью, покрывающей окно. Рукавом он протер стекло, с удивлением замечая, как на нем загораются звезды. Рядом мигали надписи. Почти все слова были ему незнакомы, но он узнал одно, заключенное в мерцающую клеть звезд, что отражали свет луны, — Минкар. Полубог-полумашина. Вспышка воспоминания разгорелась и тут же погасла.

— Поднять руки! — крикнул кто-то.

Сенджей рефлекторно обернулся на голос.

— Руки — так, чтобы я их видел, — скомандовал человек, стоявший к нему ближе всего.

Он и двое его спутников держали Сенджея на прицеле. Одеты они были в одинаковую черную одежду, не оставляющую ни единого участка кожи без защиты. Их лица скрывали громоздкие маски с фильтрами для дыхания.

Сенджей выставил руки перед собой, показывая, что в них ничего нет. Его длинная косая тень, отбрасываемая луной, сделала то же самое. Ему показалось, что это важно, но он не знал, почему. Словно ответы были совсем рядом, только он никак не мог до них дотянуться.

— Дайте ему фильтр, — сказал тот же, что требовал Сенджея показать руки.

Другой достал из рюкзака маску и, не подходя, бросил Сенджею. Тот поймал ее и тут же надел.

— Джейк, обыщи его, — приказал переговорщик другому. — Быстро. Нужно убедиться, что он без сюрпризов.

Один из них подошел к нему и первым делом сдернул с него рюкзак. Оттуда он высыпал то, что показалось Сенджею горой тряпья, и принялся изучать вещи с помощью небольшого прибора, который раньше висел у него на поясе.

— Имя? — спросил вновь тот, которого он окрестил про себя главным.

— Я не знаю, — рассеянно ответил Сенджей и повернулся в сторону.

В свете луны блеснуло единственное знакомое слово, каким-то образом оказавшееся тут.

— Можете звать меня Минкар, — ответил он.

— Что за… Ладно. Не важно. Сколько тебе вообще лет? Шестнадцать? Семнадцать?

Сенджей уставился на него, совершенно не понимая, о чем тот говорит. Главный махнул рукой и пробормотал что-то себе под нос.

Джейк, обыскивавший его рюкзак, быстро сложил вещи обратно, и принялся за Сенджея. Он проверил его ботинки и одежду тем же прибором. Удовлетворившись, он заставил Сенджея вывернуть карманы. На асфальт что-то упало, сверкнув в свете луны. Человек наклонился и поднял подвеску на цепочке. Сенджей успел рассмотреть нечто, отдаленно напоминающее рисунок на окне, только металлическая звезда была наполовину скрыта каким-то другим круглым предметом.

Вдруг, словно подвеска раскалилась прямо в его руках, Джейк отбросил ее обратно.

— Чисто, — отрапортовал он и отошел, вновь вскидывая оружие.

— Бери свои вещи, — велел Главный. — И вперед.

Сенджей схватил рюкзак и спрятал в кармане медальон.

Быстрым движением руки Главный указал ему направление. Все трое расступились, позволяя Сенджею пройти и не выпуская его из виду. Ему оставалось лишь подчиниться, и он пошел вперед, затылком чувствуя на себе прицелы.

— Мне сильно влетит от Профа за то, что я взял цепочку? — спросил Джейк.

— Не сильнее, чем мне за то, что я задержал нас на… — Главный взглянул на что-то светящееся на его запястье. — Не сильнее. Это точно. Давайте быстрее, выиграем немного времени.

Сенджей хоть и не знал зачем, но старался бежать. И все равно обеспокоенные конвоиры были намного проворнее и через каждый шаг его подгоняли.

Пробираясь по улицам незнакомого города, он обнаружил себя в очень странном состоянии. Сенджей не знал, что его ждет и не помнил ничего, что осталось позади. Словно он появился в этом мире из ниоткуда и теперь его путь лежал в заполненную неизвестностью бездну.

— Поторопись, — подхлестнул Главный.

Послушно Сенджей прибавил шагу, как мог. Борясь с усталостью, он глядел по сторонам, рассматривая нависающие над ними дома с пустыми глазницами окон. Что это за место? Куда его ведут? Вопросы роились в голове. Заторможенный измотанный разум пытался предсказать будущее и вспомнить прошлое, но в обоих направлениях его ждали лишь неудачи.

Не может же человек взяться из ниоткуда, подумал Сенджей про себя, совсем отчаявшись. Кто я такой в конце концов?

Только ни один из четверых людей, в тот момент спешно покидающих зону каделитового заражения, не поверил бы, узнай он ответ на этот вопрос. И правда. Кто скажет, что этот человек в драной одежде, со старым рюкзаком за плечами и медальоном с луной, закрывающей солнце, вскоре будет отдавать приказы и посылать на смерть армии?

Может, только его тень.

На очередном повороте та ненадолго задержалась, но быстро вспомнила, кому теперь принадлежит, и двинулась вслед за Минкаром.


End file.
